Star Senshi
by EmeraldBlood
Summary: They grew up in a destoryed world. They find out secrets, and now they're stuck in the DBZ world! Please R&R!


Tenshi Artemis: Hiya everyone! Tenshi Artemis here! Now, this is the first story I ever wrote. So I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my charcters! 

~!~

_The past._

Once upon  a time, there was a beautiful kingdom on the Moon. It had a white Palace and garden's with Roses, Lily's and any other  kind of flower you could think of. 

This Kingdom had a Queen, and two Princess. The Queen was known as Queen Selenity, the oldest Princess was Princess Serenity, and the youngest was Princess Hope. 

Princess Serenity was born a full-blooded Lunarein. While Princess Hope was not, Princess Hope's mother was the same as her older sister's, but her father was a Meu, and they were a cat like people. 

Princess Hope, had long black hair, and silvery gray eyes,

 Princess Serenity had long Blonde hair and Blue eyes. 

Serenity was four years older then Hope

On Princess Serenity's 18th birthday,  Sayain's from a Planet called Vejieta-Sei(Sp?) came. 

   On the night of the party Queen Beryl attacked and killed almost every one. The Princess' and some people including the Queen were alive.  Princess Hope and the other's sent to the future, to be reborn.

There were some things, that were different about Princess Hope, her court and her love.

Princess Hope could read minds 

Fira, could tell the future like her big sister, Mars. 

Watra could become invisible at will. 

Thundra could left things with her mind and Vena could pass threw almost anything. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sailor Moon Watch out!!!"

Sailor Mars yelled as  Prince Diamond's blast almost hit Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon dodged the attack, and ran quickly to where the other's were.  

"Sailor Moon you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mercury, I need to find his weakness, can you find it?"

"Yes, I'll start looking now."

"Venus, Jupiter, Mars. We are going to keep him busy, while Mercury is looking for his weakness.  Let's go!"

Sailor Moon said as she lead Mars, Jupiter, and Venus to the battlefield. 

"Sailor Moon, become my Queen and I'll let your scouts and you live."

"Never!! **MOON TIARA MAGIC**!!!!!!!!!!"

"**MARS FIRE BALLS CHARGE**!!!"

"**JUPITER THUNDER CLASH**!!!"

"**VENUS   CRESCENT BEAM SMASH**!!!"

The scouts shouted as their attacks supposedly hit their target.

But when the smoke cleared, Prince Diamond stood not even scratched. 

"That all you scouts got? Sailor Moon You've made your choice now live with it!!!!"

He shouted as he blasted the scout's threw a wall. The scouts stood to their feet, but their legs couldn't hold their weight and give in on them. Sailor Mercury ran over to them. They were all beat up really bad. And they wouldn't been able to fight Prince Diamond if their lives depended on it, which they did.

They grabbed each other's hands and said,

"**PLANET TELEPORT**!!!"

In a flash of light they were gone. 

"**DARN**!!"

Prince Diamond said as he watched them disappear.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Dragon Zone(Dragonball Z's World)

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"**

Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. She had been in labor for two hours. And had just stopped cursing Vegeta. 

"Push Miss Briefs, their almost out."

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"**

Bulma screamed as she pushed out a baby. 

"Congratulations  Miss Briefs, You have beautiful baby a girl."

The doctor said as he handed Bulma her little girl. She looked at her, the baby looked exactly Bulma did when she was a baby, except for the bright blue tail. 

Vegeta walked into the room, followed by Bulma's Mother who was holding Trunks and Bulma's father.

"Well?"

"Well, What Veggie?"

"What is her name?!"

"Ummmmm…….."

"How about, Bra Hikaru Briefs?"

"Mom that's a great name! What do you think Veggie?"

"…..Fine."

Vegeta said as he walked closer to Bulma to get a look at his 'Brat'.

~1 year later~

**  "VEGETA!!"**

   Bulma yelled as she ran through the house looking for her husband. 

She ran down the stairs to find Vegeta.

** "VEGETA WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?"**

   Bulma yelled as she ran into the kitchen to find Vegeta sitting at the table eating cake she had "made"for Chichi's party. 

**"I'M RIGHT HERE WOMAN WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!"**

   He yelled back at her. 

 "Why are you eating that? Never mind I don't want to know. We're going to the Son's house for diner; Please behave while we're there."

Bulma said as she sat down next to him. 

"Why should I behave and why are we going to Kakarott's house for diner anyway?"

 Vegeta asked without even looking up at her. 

"Because Veggie if you don't behave, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight. And we're going because Chichi, Yamcha and Krillen all have surprises for us. And if you even start to fight with me, you'll be sleeping on the couch for two weeks."

  Bulma said as she got up and walked out of the kitchen with a smirk that was just like Vegeta's on her face. 

    ~Mean while at the Son house: 

**"GOHAN!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!"**

  Chichi yelled from the kitchen, she was trying to make all the food and take care of her twins Goten and Kokoro at the same time. 

"I'm right here what do you need Mom?"

   Gohan asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Gohan I need you to set up, so that when the guest get here everything is ready. Oh and take Goten with you I can't take care of both of them and cook all the food at the same time."

     Chichi said as Gohan walked over to his little brother picked him up and walked back outside. 

An hour later: 

"Hello Chichi we're here."

Bulma said as she walked into the kitchen. Vegeta stayed outside and sat underneath an oak tree, Little V went looking for Gohan. 

"Oh hi Bulma where is Vegeta and Trunks, and Bra?"

"Well, Vegeta's outside, and the kids are with him."

"Oh, Bulma I want you to meet someone."

  Chichi said as she dried her hands and walked over to the play pen she had Gohan set up, she picked up an small little baby girl that had some jet black hair, and silver-gray eyes and a jet black tail wrapped around her waist.  Bulma walked over.

 "Wow.  Chichi is she your surprise? Oh she so cute!!"

 "Yes she's part of my surprise. Her name is Kokoro ."

 "Silver eyes? Where'd she get the color. Both you and Goku have black eyes."

"My Grandmother had Silver eyes." 

"Ohhh..."

   
"Yeah."

 Chichi said as Bulma took Kokoro from her. 

~Later that night: Everyone was eating. 

   Yamcha had reason surprised everyone, he now had a daughter named Melissa she had black hair and dark green eyes. 18 and Krillin had two daughters' their names were Melody and Rachael.  Melody had blonde hair and olive green eyes, Rachael had black hair and dark purple eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~Time Gates~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pluto stood watching the gate like always, when she saw a flash of light, she ran towards it, wanting to know who had enter the dominion of time. When she saw who it was she gasped, it was a something she never wanted to see it again. The inner scouts were lying beat up and mangled on the ground.

~Two hours later:

"owwwwww….."

Sailor Moon said as she sat up. She took a look around and saw all the other inner scouts in beds, they got out of the beds,  and walked around, they finSen came to the gates. They walked up to Pluto.

"Pluto?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"The Timeline has gotten messed up. I'm going to try and fix it. But first I have to do something."

"What?"

"I'm going to give you all your memories."

"Pluto I thought we had all our memories."

"I was ordered to keep some from you. But now I have no choice."

Pluto said as she started to glow dark green, the mark sign of Pluto glowed deep red on her forehead.

Then each  scout began to glow their color's. Their marks appeared on their foreheads. 

Their minds were flooded with memories. After that they looked like they were in trances. After a few minutes they all came out of their trances. 

"P….p…pluto?"

"Yes, Sailor Moon."

"What happened to My little sister?"

"And Our little sister'?"

"They were reborn in the Dragon Zone."

"Why?"

"Serenity-hime do you remember when the Saiyain's came to the palace, for Princess Hope's 15th Birthday?"

"Yes, Why?"

"Well, Princess Hope, fell in love with a second class Saiyain. They were in love, and it was a true love. But in this World the Saiyain's are all dead. In the world she's in there a few Saiyain's left. The one she was in love with then was reborn as the Prince of all Saiyain's, son."

"And our sister'?"

"They were reborn, with the Princess they are to protect."

"But wait, they all had a special power. What about those?"

"I'm going to take you all to the Dragon Zone, We're going to get your little sister's and your going to raise them in the Sailor Zone."

"But what if  Prince Diamond finds us?"

"Your going to raise them in the future, were Prince Diamond is dead. And his daughter  Princess Ja'aku, is the ruler. And We're going to change your names. Just in case."

"Ok then, let's go."

"Right!!"

They all began to glow their color's and disappeared.

~Back to the Z-Gang:

Everybody was chatting and the Babies were all asleep. Then everyone looked up and they ran outside. What they saw threw most of them off. There was a dark green color coming from the middle of  Chi-chi's  yard. The men all ran towards the light wanting to know what was going on. Bulma, 18 and Chichi looked at each other and followed their husband.

When they got there, the disappeared  and in it's place stood six women. They guys all stood confused, and Bulma, 18 and Chichi ran right up to the women.

"Serenity-hime, what are you doing here?"

Bulma asked as she looked at them confused. Chichi and 18 wanted to know the answer to. 

"Sailor Ocean, Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth it's nice to see you all again."

"Come in we can talk."

"That sounds good."

"Woman what's going on?!"

"Don't worry Veggie these are our friends. I'll explain later."

Bulma said as everyone went to the house. The first they heard was,

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"I'll be right back."

Chichi said as she went upstairs, When she came back down , she was holding twins. The crying  one was still coming from upstairs. Bulma, 18, and Yamcha, went upstairs and came back with their children in their arms.

They set the baby's on the floor to play, and went to speak with the Scouts.

"Serenity-hime what are you doing here?"

"The Seera Zone is in trouble, we came here for our little sisters."

"Why would they be here?"

"Because the Princess Hope was in love with was a Saiyain."

"A Saiyain?"

"Yes, so her and her court were reborn in this world."

"Ohhh,"

"We need to teach them to use their powers. We think, since we failed to beat Prince Diamond, that they can beat his daughter, Princess Ja'aku."

"What do you mean, powers?"

"Well their powers as a  Star Scouts."

"Why don't you transform into the Sailor Scouts and fight?"

"We did. And we failed."

"What's a Sailor Scout?"

" Here I'll show you Veggie, I'm sure that Princess Serenity is to tired."

Bulma said as she stood up and smiled. She held up a Aqua stick and Shouted,

**"OCEAN STAR POWER!!!"**

Bulma now had on an aqua miniskirt, white bodysuit, her shoes, gloves, and choker were dark blue, and she had on a gold Tiara that had an aqua jewel in the center, her shoes were lace up knee high boots, the gloves went to her wrists.

"Well?"

"Wow."

The Z-gang stared at Bulma in disbelief. 

"So, where are these children your looking for?"

"Ummm….well, you see, their here."

"Here?"

"Yes, they're the children of the sailor's of this world."

"But What about Yamcha's?"

"Yamcha's daughter's mother was Sailor Space."

"How long do they have to stay with you?"

"For a long time. I'm sorry. But our world depends on them."

"Wait, The Princess' you all speak of had special powers and our children don't."

"They do, but the powers haven't shown up yet."

"Will we get to see them again?"

"Yes. We have to leave now good bye."

Pluto said as she and the others with her and most of the children started to glow dark green, and then disappeared.

----------------------------------------

28 years later in the Sailor Zone(Sailor Moon's World). 

"Well, what now?"

"We split into groups. And chose new names."

"We each take our little sisters."

"We have to chose name's for our self's and the children. Let's make their middle names their real first names."

"Ok."

Pluto detransformed.  The others followed suit. Each picked up their little sister's.

~!~ 

Tenshi Artemis: I hope you all liked it! Well, you read! Now please Reveiw!


End file.
